09 Września 2008
05:05 Notacje - Adam Zaleski. Goli i bosi; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3992 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4207); serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3993 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4208); serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Tata Lew - Czym jest miłość, odc. 2 (Liebe ist...); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 13; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Legenda Nezha - Walka na dnie morza, odc. 10 (Sea Floor Fight, ep. 10); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 16, Ostra zagrywka (Watch Over Me ep. 16, The Handoff); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Sąsiedzi - Straszna noc; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 29.Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - laureaci /1/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pora na doktora - odc.2; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Tak jak w Unii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1115; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1504 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1666; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Zniewolony teatr 26'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Kolarstwo - przed Tour de Pologne; STEREO 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:14 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 23; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3994 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4209); serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 3995 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4210); serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Przed meczem San Marino - Polska; reportaż; STEREO 16:54 Encyklopedia Solidarności; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1509 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1667; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1120; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 300 % normy - pytanie 1; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Truskawkowe Ciastko, seria II - Konkurs Miętówki, odc. 2 (Pepermint’s Pet Peeve); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Roześmiana Jedynka - Złoto dla naiwnych (City Slickers II: The Legend of Curly`s Gold) - txt str.777 111'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Paul Weiland; wyk.:Billy Crystal, Daniel Stern, Jon Lovitz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Na własne oczy - Usłyszcie mój krzyk 46'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Drygas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Detektyw Foyle III - Wojna nerwów (Foyle's War III, ep. 4, A War Of Nerves); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Notacje - Wojciech Zabłocki. Sukcesy małego Tygrysa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Zakończenie dnia 06:00 W labiryncie - odc. 67 - Mistrzostwa świata; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 W labiryncie - odc. 68 - Breloczek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Tabita; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 15/52 Gdzie moja czapka (Gordon The Garden Gnome ep. Where is My Hat); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 262; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 24; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Córki McLeoda - odc. 58 Reakcja łańcuchowa (McLeod's Daughters, s. 3 ep. (Chain Reaction)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 49/72 Harry wychodzi na wolność (Harry And The Hendersons ep. The Outing); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kulisy Formuły 1 - Granice postępu. (The secret life of formula one.) 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Taneczny konkurs Eurowizji 2008 - (1); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 597; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Taneczny konkurs Eurowizji 2008 - (2); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 4/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Przygody Tarzana - odc 2/75 (Tarzan, ep. 113 Tarzan and the poisoned waters); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Koło fortuny - odc. 66; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Kocham Kino - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Wenecji (Wenecja 2008) podsumowanie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 134 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 598; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 354; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Genialny klan (The Royal Tenenbaums) 105'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Wes Anderson; wyk.:Gene Hackman, Anjelica Huston, Gwyneth Paltrow; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Panorama; STEREO 00:50 Kocham kino na bis - Druga noc poślubna (La seconda notte di nozze) 99'; dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2005); reż.:Pupi Avati; wyk.:Antonio Albanese, Neri Marcore, Katia Ricaciarelli, Angela Luce; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; Encyklopedia Solidarności 06:47; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:19 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:07 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:14 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:08 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:16 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:21 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:06 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:11 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:06 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 13:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:23 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:52 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:07 Biznes; STEREO 14:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:03 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:02 Zapowiedź "Minął Dzień"; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Dżihad: ludzie i idee Al Kaidy - odc. 2 (Jihad); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:39 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:20 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 01:31 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:18 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; Encyklopedia Solidarności 06:47; STEREO 07:45 Z Europą na ty 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:19 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Rozmowa dnia 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:07 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:14 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:08 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:16 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:21 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:06 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:11 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:06 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 13:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:23 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:52 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:07 Biznes; STEREO 14:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:03 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Prognoza pogody 16:50 Poszukiwacze lubuskich pereł 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Informacje lubuskie 18:10 Prognoza pogody 18:15 Rozmowa dnia 18:30 Zapytaj eksperta 19:15 Sylwetki 19:30 Diagnoza zdrowia 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:02 Zapowiedź "Minął Dzień"; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Informacje lubuskie 22:10 Prognoza pogody 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Dżihad: ludzie i idee Al Kaidy - odc. 2 (Jihad); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:39 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:20 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 01:31 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:18 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 7, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Poranek z Polsat News - odc. 7, magazyn informacyjny 9:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 107, USA 2002-2003 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Kino domowe - odc. 163, Polska 2004 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 56, USA 1998-1999 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1135, Polska 2008 12:00 Obrońca - odc. 7, USA 2001 13:00 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 118, USA 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 742, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 57, USA 1998-1999 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 177, USA 1994 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - Eksperyment medyczny - odc. 69, Polska 1998-2001 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Szara strefa - odc. 135, Polska 2002 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 743, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1136, Polska 2008 20:00 Hitch: Najlepszy doradca przeciętnego faceta - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:45 Zaborcza miłość - thriller, USA 1998 0:15 Fala zbrodni - odc. 37, Polska 2005 1:45 Ale kasa - teleturniej 2:45 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:45 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Hej-nał Show - program rozrywkowy 7:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 999, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Zostań top modelką 12:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 13:05 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 14:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 15:15 Ryzykanci - odc. 10, USA 2005 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - Moja córka jest prostytutką! 17:25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1000, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Twarzą w twarz - odc. 2/13, Polska 2008 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23:30 Dexter - odc. 2/12, USA 2006 0:40 Szkoła Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 1:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:20 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 2:20 Telesklep - magazyn 2:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 04.55 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05.15 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 05.40 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.20 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.20 Melrose Place (6) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.20 Selekcja (3) - reality show 09.55 Selekcja (4) - reality show 10.30 Mała czarna - talk show 11.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (6) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Cruzer Sport: ex 14.00 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.00 Melrose Place (7) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (7) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 17.55 Lalola (4) - serial kom., Argentyna 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Na samym dnie - thriller, USA 2001 22.05 Lalola (5) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 23.10 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00.10 Mała czarna - talk show 01.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.55 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 03.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 03.45 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 04.10 Komenda - mag. policyjny 04.35 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05,6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Ładne jedzenie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Cukrzyca II. Badania ADVENTES; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Podróżnik - Kolory Malezji - Kuala Lumpur; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (41); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Z archiwum IPN - Powrót pamięci; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Stacyjka - odc. 12 "Milczenie krów"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1116; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1498; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Warto kochać - odc. 77; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 TVP Polonia naj!... bliżej Ciebie - koncert Grzegorz Turnau i jego goście; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Nasz reportaż - Repatriantka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:45 Studio Polonia - Najnowszy Projekt Wojciecha Siudmaka "APOKALIPSA"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Ładne jedzenie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Między Odrą a Renem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 300 % normy - odc. 1; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Plebania - odc. 1116; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio i drozd; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1498; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 53; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 W stronę Polski - Mamadou Diouf 26'; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Sztuka dokumentu - Krzysztof Kieślowski 24'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Bartosz Paduch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (41); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Dzika Polska - Rękoskrzydli bracia; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1116; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio i drozd; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1498; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 53; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 W stronę Polski - Mamadou Diouf 26'; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Notacje - Jerzy Janicki. Wujaszek; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 09:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje 09:15 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 12/13 - Dymy nad twierdzą; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Osiem kobiet (8 femmes) 106'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (2002); reż.:François Ozon; wyk.:Catherine Deneuve, Isabelle Huppert, Emanuelle Beart, Fanny Ardant, Ludivine Sagnier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Śląski po śląsku 32'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - W Altanie - Aleksandra Gierymskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino - "Klub szachistów"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Telekino - Klub szachistów 26'; film TVP; reż.:Witold Lesiewicz; wyk.:Andrzej Łapicki, Maria Ciesielska, Ignacy Machowski, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Seweryn Butrym, Andrzej Krasicki, Wiktor Nanowski, Leon Pietraszkiewicz, Bogumił Kobiela, Maciej Maciejewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Glenn Gould: życie po życiu (1) (GLENN GOULD - HEREAFTER (part 1)) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Bruno Monsaingeon; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Melies i magiczne początki kina (Le grand Melies) 30'; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Francja (1952); reż.:Georges Franju; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Czekając na szczęście (Heremakono) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2002); reż.:Abderrahmane Sissako; wyk.:Maata Ould Mohamed Abeid, Fatimetou Mint Ahmeda, Khatra Ould Abder Kader, Mohamed Mahmoud Ould Mohamed, Nana Diakité, Makanfing Dabo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Pod wulkanem (La Soufriere - Warten auf eine unausweichliche Katastrophe) 29'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1977); reż.:Werner Herzog; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie 2008 (2); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Ryszard Alzin gra I część Koncertu d - moll Jana Sebastiana Bacha; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 18:35 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Rodzina Leśniewskich - Demostenes odc 3/7; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Rodzina Leśniewskich - Agata odc 4/7; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Szalom na Szerokiej 2008 - The Strauss/Warschauer Duo & Mike; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Przypadek Klary 101'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Paweł Miśkiewicz; wyk.:Kinga Preis, Ewa Skibińska, Wojciech Ziemiański, Igor Kujawski, Bożena Baranowska, Mariusz Kiljan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Don't look back (Don't look back) 95'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1967); reż.:D.A. Pennebaker; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Strefa - Muzyka i obraz - odc. 1 - Muzyka graficzna; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Strefa - Sztuka mediów - odc. 10; magazyn; Dozwolone od lat 18 01:15 Kino nocne - Pokolenie 83'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1954); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Tadeusz Łomnicki, Urszula Modrzyńska, Tadeusz Janczar, Ryszard Kotys, Janusz Paluszkiewicz, Roman Polański, Zbigniew Cybulski, Tadeusz Fijewski, Ludwik Benoit, Kazimierz Wichniarz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 02:55 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 08:00 Notacje - Wojciech Zabłocki; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Zakręty dziejów - Cios w plecy; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Defilada zwycięzców; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Braun, Robert Kaczmarek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Historia i dokument - Zaczęło się 1 września - Cisza przed burzą odc. 1; film dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Wasiuta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Historia i dokument - Wypędzeni 1939; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Zamach na Papieża; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Czwarty pasterz z Fatimy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Po co nam to było - Ale wkoło jest wesoło...; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Siła bezsilnych - Nurty Odry, nurty Solidarności; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Solidarność Walcząca; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Zmiana Władzy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Historia i dokument - 1939 - wojenny falstart; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Kontrowersje - Być zwyciężonym i nie ulec; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Modlin - wrzesień 1939 roku; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Milczeli dziesiątki lat; reportaż; reż.:Jadwiga Wolska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 35; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Ostatni żołnierze Września; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Kleeberg odszedł... kleeberczycy zostali; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Historia i dokument - Zakazani milicjanci; film dokumentalny; reż.:Athena Sawidis; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Zakręty dziejów - Era żywej fotografii; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 U polskiej kolebki X Muzy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Lucyna Smolińska, Mieczysław Sroka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Dzieje Polaków - Shalom strzechom!; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Życie wewnętrzne czyli hobby; film dokumentalny; reż.:Antoni Krauze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Batalion śmierci; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Bohdan Kosiński 1; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 7:05 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski 8:05 Żużel - Ekstraliga - mecz 2. rundy fazy play-off: unia leszno - złomrex włókniarz częstochowa 10:05 Wokół toru - magazyn żużlowy 10:35 Lekkoatletyka - Mityng Grand Prix IAAF w Rieti - sport 11:35 K.O. TV Classics - magazyn bokserski 12:30 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Pekin 2008 - dyscyplina sportowa, boks - walki finałowe 13:45 Kadra 2012 - program dla młodzieży 14:00 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski 14:55 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Młodzieżowych Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: gruzja - polska 16:55 Euroexpress - magazyn informacyjny 17:05 Zwarcie - program publicystyczny 17:35 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: izrael - szwajcaria 19:20 Lekkoatletyka - Golden League w Brukseli 21:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Bundesliga - magazyn sportowy 22:00 Sportowy wieczór - program informacyjny 22:30 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie Pekin 2008 - odc. 3, kronika 22:55 Droga do Euro 2012 - magazyn 23:20 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: polska - słowenia 1:10 Magazyn olimpijski - magazyn sportowy 1:35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 07:40 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz. Polacy w Pekinie - cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz. Polacy w Pekinie - cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz. Polacy w Pekinie - cz. 3; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 8/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Srebrne wiosła - Pekin 2008; STEREO 11:30 Złote wiosła - Pekin 2008; STEREO 11:50 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz. Polacy w Pekinie - cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz. Polacy w Pekinie - cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz. Polacy w Pekinie - cz. 3; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 8/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Srebrne wiosła - Pekin 2008; STEREO 15:35 Złote wiosła - Pekin 2008; STEREO 15:55 Braciszek 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Artur Barciś, Grzegorz Gołaszewski, Henryk Błażejczyk, Bartlomiej Bobrowski, Czesław Bogdański, Zbigniew Borek, Krzysztof Chudzicki, Paweł Ciołkosz, Andrzej Gawroński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Pekin 2008 HD - Kolarstwo górskie: MTB cross mężczyzn; STEREO 19:15 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 9/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Braciszek 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Artur Barciś, Grzegorz Gołaszewski, Henryk Błażejczyk, Bartlomiej Bobrowski, Czesław Bogdański, Zbigniew Borek, Krzysztof Chudzicki, Paweł Ciołkosz, Andrzej Gawroński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Pekin 2008 HD - Kolarstwo górskie: MTB cross mężczyzn; STEREO 23:20 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 9/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku